


Got Wings?

by alixabethmay



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Gen, Or is it the other way around?, episode rewrite: get a clue, in which angels meddle in the affairs of humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixabethmay/pseuds/alixabethmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The victim is Susanna Richland, 28. Business card says she’s an accountant." Beckett accepted the business card and walked up behind the body.<br/>"How does an accountant end up like this?" Castle asked in dismay.<br/>-<br/>"So? What happened?" Adriel pressed. "Just what we thought. Angel blade to the throat."</p><p>Rewrite of S6Ep6 ("Get A Clue") where the dead girl is an angel and her garrison get involved knee-deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma the Brave Little Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emma+the+Brave+Little+Sister).



"The victim is Susanna Richland, 28. Business card says she’s an accountant," Ryan announced. Beckett accepted the business card and walked up behind the body.

"How does an accountant end up like this?" Castle asked in dismay.

The woman was splayed on her back, legs crossed in front of her. Her arms were open wide, greeting the stormy gray sky. Her palms were covered in blood from gashes and her throat had a perfect narrowly diamond-shaped hole going straight through it.

"Freaky, huh?" Lanie asked with a smirk. "Look at those marks on her hands! They look like stigmata," Castle remarked, pointing and the crust of blood concealing the true wounds. "Yeah, the way she’s posed might suggest a crucifixion," Ryan added. "Except the cause of death is probably that stab wound to the throat from a double-edged blade like a dagger," Lanie pointed out dryly. "A dagger? Maybe this is some kind of ritualistic sacrifice," Castle suggested. "Or  _maybe_ the killer wanted to make it look like it was,” Beckett interceded.

Enough was enough. Marah turned and frowned. Those idiots had no idea what they’d found. “Well? Did you find it?” Adriel said impatiently in her ear. “Yes. We found her. Stupid girl. I thought Talitha knew better.” Marah shook her head. “Now she’s dead and these detectives have no idea what they’ve got on her hands.” Marah spared one more moment to look disapprovingly down at the cadaver on the pavement and the faint shading of cinders on the back of her shoulders.

~~xxxxx~~

"So? What happened?" Adriel pressed. "Just what we thought. Angel blade to the throat." Marah shook her head. "But no wings. There were no wings." She turned and looked at Adriel. "You know when an angel is killed, their wings burn up. They leave a mark on the ground where they’re killed, right?" Seeing Adriel nod, she carried on. "And there were no marks where she was killed. I could see the spots on her back where the wings burned up, but nothing of the wings themselves." Adriel  _hmmmmm_ ed thoughtfully. “Either someone cleaned up their mess pretty damn well  **or** she wasn’t killed there.” Marah snapped her fingers, a gesture she had learned from her vessel’s little sister. “I heard the people mentioning that! The one woman, Beckett- she said that there wasn’t any blood there, so she was probably killed elsewhere and moved.” Adriel smiled and nodded. “Makes sense. Now all we need to do is steal the body and find out who did it. Then- make them pay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean, Sam, and Aline steal names from a band (if you can find out which one, you're awesome), Dr. Lanie Parish gives backsass, and Dean hates on a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lanie does have a last name, and yes, I am using it here.

Aline pumped her shotgun and grabbed a bag of rock salt. "So, angels. What can kill them?" Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, not much. Stabbing with an angel blade, a higher angel minces 'em. But this one looked like an angel blade to the throat," he replied. "And angel blades only come in a combo meal."

"Angels carry angel blades," Aline finished.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Agent Townshend, this is Agent Bundrick and Agent Entwistle. We're here about the stabbed girl," Dean said, gesturing at Sam and Aline in turn.

"Sure." The short black woman who'd introduced herself as Dr. Lanie Parish turned and pulled back the sheet on the deceased angel. Sam pulled a face as he saw the wound on her throat. Dr. Parish watched his reaction closely. "You think that's bad? Fine, then I won't show you her hands."

"Her hands?"

Dr. Parish pulled one of her hands out from under the sheet and turned it palm up. "Oh- dear God." Dean recoiled as he saw it. "Not as bad as that one guy in Ohio, though," Aline said from behind them, busy scribbling on a notepad. "His hand was damn near sawed off."

"Well this one here just got scrubbed a little too hard. Maybe next time, they shouldn't do it with knives," Dr. Parish replied dryly. "Any idea what might have been on her hands?" Sam asked. Dr. Parish shrugged and sighed. "I got a basic reconstruction from ink residue on the lower dermis, but if it had intricate details, they're probably long gone." She pulled a picture off of a side tray and handed it to Sam. "This."

It was a five-point star with a circle in the center, the center crossed with two diagonal lines and two vertical lines from edge to edge. Another smaller circle was inside the larger one.

"Anything special about it?" Dean asked after a moment.

"How should I know? I'm a forensic analyst, not a researcher." Dr. Parish pulled the sheet back over the girl's face. "Well, thank you for your assistance, Dr. Parish," Aline said, fishing out a business card. "If anything unusual, any other odd deaths pop up, please give us a call." Dr. Parish nodded and held the door for them.

* * *

"That was  _definitely_ an angel," Dean announced after they'd left the building. Aline raised her eyebrows. "You sure? Maybe it's just another weirdo psychopath killing. Those do happen in New York," she suggested. "But did you see the ashes on her shoulders? I don't know much about big cities, but I do know that London's streets  _aren't_ paved with gold and New York's streets probably aren't paved with hot cinders," Sam reminded her. Aline just shrugged as she tossed her blazer into the backseat of her 1969 Corvette. "I hate your car," Dean commented bitterly. "I hate  _your_ car," Aline reminded him. "Meet you at the regional crap motel?

"As usual."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the follow-up chapter that I didn't know was coming and that I'll probably have a follow-up chapter for! As per usual, please comment, kudos, or just check back often!  
> -Alix


End file.
